


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Belts, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Branding, Broken, Brother/Brother Incest, Burning, Cages, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Coercion, Control, Crying, Cutting, Declarations Of Love, Dominance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fear, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Hitting, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Ignored, Incest, Intimidation, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Torture, Name-Calling, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Over stimulation, Paddling, Pain, Pegging, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Skirts, Slapping, Snapped, Spanking, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Strap-Ons, Submission, Tears, Threats, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Violence, Wax Play, Waycest, Whipping, drugged, knife, minor hair pulling, penis sucking, tied up, unprotected sex, vaginal oral, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juli and Rox formulate a plan to kidnap Gerard and Mikey Way. Watch from the kidnapping up until the end. You won't believe the outcome.</p><p> </p><p>**All Chapters will be names of songs.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Way Or Another

I looked at Rox as her head fell to her chest and she began drooling on herself. "Wake up," I said pushing her arm.

"What? What happened?" She said looking up and around.

"We need to both be on the surveillance cameras and your ass is sleeping."

She groaned, "We've been sitting in this RV for two fucking days now. I'm fucking tired." She said folding her arms.

We had been in the RV for two days and we weren't any closer to coming up with the final details of the plan. I turned my desk chair to face her. "Do you or do you not want to go through with this?"

"I do but I need sleep too."

"Fine," I said getting up from my chair. "We'll go back to the warehouse for a while. I think we have all that we need here, we've been watching Gerard long enough. He hardly ever leaves his house and all those damn surveillance camera's aren't getting us any closer." I plopped down in the drivers seat and started the beast.

Rox had followed me to the passenger seat. "We're going to have to get Gee after we get Mikey."

"I know," I said pulling away from the curb. "We might have to go about this in a different way."

"Like how?" She asked looking over at me.

"Maybe we do need to get Mikey first."

Her eyes grew wide because it did after all make sense. "And Gerard would do whatever he had to do get to him."

"Yes and no. If we can get Mikey then, we can make him have Gee meet him somewhere and then jump him."

"Wow, man, you are a fucking genius."

I smirked, "it comes naturally." I said and we both laughed.

*****

A couple days later we were parked across the street from Mikey's house. We had watched Mikey go into his house about an hour ago and since then Rox hadn't shut up about what she was going to do with him once we had him. If throat punching was an option it would of already commenced about five minutes into her babble.

"Yeah, Mikey is so fucking beautiful. He is a God. Just seeing him on the surveillance made me wet."

I sighed. "I know. I know. You've told me about twenty times."

"That's it? Wow, that is far too few times for me. He is walking, talking sex on legs."

I groaned and face-palmed her as she went on. "Dude, shut the fuck up."

She looked at me. "Awww, come on you love me."

"You are fucking lucky that I do," I said turning to look at her. She gave me puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. "You know that shit doesn't phase me at all."

"Fuck you, bitch, you love me and you know it."

"Sometimes even I wonder why that is," I said smiling at myself and looking back at the monitors.

She changed the subject. "Do you think we have everything we need for the kidnapping."

"I think so. We only went to six different hardware stores in the past two days." I said leaning back in my chair.

"I was thinking and I think you should get Mikey."

"What?" I said sitting up quickly, "you aren't going to help me?"

"Well, I might run away and then what if he over powers you because you are paying attention to me fleeing."

I rolled my eyes. "Every thing always has to become five hundred times more difficult for me, huh?"

"I don't mean it, you know how I am."

"Let me guess, I'm going to have to tie him up and shit, just so you can have your way with him."

"Well, yeah."

"Fuck, I might as well keep him for myself then. I'm doing all the work."

"I'll cut you," she said glaring at me.

"Yup, expected that reply." I eyed the monitor and watched Mikey walk out of his front door. "Shhhh, Mikey. Watch." Our eyes followed him to his car and watched him leave the driveway. We had done surveillance here a handful of times in the past few months. Tonight when Mikey returned, he'd be ours, well Rox's.


	2. Come Out and Play

I was thankful that I had that gastric bypass surgery a few years back and that I could fit into these little shorts and tank top. Though it was a bit uncomfortable because I was out of my element and I hate showing off my body. Rox and I had also bought ear walkie talkies, so, while I walked up and down the street, walking our pitbull that we got from the shelter, while we waited for Mikey to come back home, we were still communicating with each other.

"I hate this," I said to her.

"Well, how else are we going to do it? I would run away as soon as he pulled into the driveway."

"I know which sucks because I have to pretend like I don't know who is and flirt with him."

"He's coming. He pulled in behind you at the other end of the street."

"How convenient when I am just walking by his house. Tell me when he is going to pull in the driveway."

"About two seconds," she said.

"Cat," I said to Randy the pitbull and he went crazy. I held onto the leash, just planned he pulled me down to the ground and it fucking hurt. "Randy!" I yelled at him and he turned to look at me, then came over and licked my face. "Good boy," I said quietly as I looked down at my leg. It was all fucked up. "Fuck."

"Hook, line and get ready for the sinker," Rox said and I glanced at the RV.

"Are you okay?" Mikey said running up behind me.

"I'm a little scratched and bloody. Sometimes Randy gets a bit excited."

"Let me help you up," he said putting out his hand and I put mine in his. 

For the first time, I looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said letting go of my hand and looking down at my leg. "Ouch! That looks like it hurts."

"Yeah, I'll just go clean it off. It'll be fine."

"I am not sure I have seen you around her before. What's your name?"

"Juli," I said, "I'm not. I was visiting a friend in the apartments around the corner and as we left Randy decided he had to go to the bathroom."

"Well, nice to meet you, my name is Mikey."

"Nice to meet you Mikey," I said still smiling and feeling a bit nauseous.

"Where's your car?"

"Oh, I don't have a car. That beast over there is mine." I said pointing at the RV.

"Let me help you over there."

"That's awfully nice of you, Mikey."

"Nah, it's cool," he said walking way to close to me as we made our way over to the RV.

As we got to the door of the RV, I turned to Mikey and said, "do you think you can hold Randy for a second? I'm going to run in, get some water for him and grab the alcohol to clean this out.

"Of course," he said smiling at me.

"He's so cute," Rox said to me and I had to bite back a reply as I opened the door and shot her a look. 

I grabbed the bowl, put water in it for Randy, then grabbed the cloth and put the chloroform on it. As I opened the door, walked out, he grabbed the bowl of water from me and bent down to give it to Randy. I glanced around, it was getting dark and no one was around. As he stood back up, I grabbed the leash quickly and Mikey, pushing the rag into his face. Rox opened the door, taking the dog and I dragged Mikey's lifeless body inside.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No, no one was around. Everything was quiet. It's a good thing he lives on such a private street." I put him on the couch, she handed me the nylons and I tied his hands behind his back. "I kind of feel bad, he was really nice."

"It'll all be worth it in the end," she said pushing some hair off his forehead.

"I hope you're right," I said looking down at my knee and shaking my head. It better be worth it.


	3. Situations

When Mikey woke up he was lying in his cage on his bed. Rox and I had fully prepared our warehouse for the kidnappings. We had set up two big cages, each one of them connected to a wall, the wall had a door that led to a shower area like in a gym, there was a queen size bed in each one, the beds frame was made of iron and they were soldered to the floors. Each one contained a prison size toilet and sink. He looked down at me on the end of the bed and I saw the panic grow over his face.

"What are you doing?"

I sighed, "well, Mikey," I began, "you aren't allowed to ask questions like that right now that I don't have answers to. There is something you are going to do for me though."

"What do you want? Money? Sex?"

I made a disgusted look at him. "I don't want your money and I am not the one that wants sex. Gross."

"Then what could you possible want from me?"

"Gerard."

"No, you can't have him."

"Oh, but I can," I looked up at Rox who was standing in the doorway to the showers, "Rox, why don't you introduce Mikey to your little friend." A grin grew over her lips, as I got up and left the cage and closed the door.

"What are you going to do with that?" Mikey said his eyes growing big at the sight of the knife in her hand.

"Shhhhh," she said trying to get him to shut up because if he didn't talk then she'd have an easier time doing this.

"Noooo, someone help me! Juli! If that is even your name. I give, I will get you Gerard."

I pushed the door open and walked back in towards them. "You'll do exactly what I tell you to do?" He nodded fast. "Fine. Rox, time out."

"For now," Rox mumbled and I shot her a dirty look but Mikey was so scared he wasn't listening to her just staring at the knife.

I sat back down on the bed next to him. "I am going to dial the number on your phone. Tell Gerard to meet you at this address," I said brandishing a card for him to read it from. Mikey nodded, then looked between Rox and the note. "at 4. Calm down, please, if he hears that you are afraid then he won't come and Rox will have a field day with you." He nodded again and gulped. "Ready?"

"Yes," he said looking into my eyes. I dialed Gerard's number on the phone, I held the phone to his ear and Mikey relayed the message. As he said good bye, I shut his phone off and put it in my pocket. Standing up, I looked at Rox. "I'll be back soon. Don't have too much fun." I said as I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and put it in his mouth. "Sorry, you can't talk or else this would have all been in vain." His eyes bulged in their sockets at me and again I felt a twinge of guilt, but I forced myself to get up and walk out. Leaving Rox there with her prize.

"Why are you so fucking perfect?" I heard her say and Mikey was screaming into the handkerchief. "That doesn't hurt. I promise you will enjoy every second and beg for more when I am done." Shaking my head I exited the building and walked to the RV. Climbing in, I closed the door, turned the ignition and went on to my destination.

*****

Rox had Mikey stripped of his clothes in no time at all. "God, you are sex on fucking legs," she said practically purring. "You think I should be nice?" She asked running her fingers lightly over his cock as she looked up at his face. "I want you to enjoy this," she said still touching him, putting her hand fully around his cock and she felt him getting harder as she stroked him slowly. She smiled at him, "I knew you'd like it. This is just the beginning of something beautiful," she said leaning down and putting his cock in her mouth.


	4. Nobody Knows

Gerard pulled up in front of the vacant building and I watched him cautiously get out of this beetle. He was calling Mikey's name but getting no response, so he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his cell. I had put the phone just inside of the door of the building, he heard it and went in. I slipped from my hiding spot and waiting for him to open the door. It could of been a minute, it could of been more, time was escaping as the door opened.

"Hello, Gerard," I said.

"Who are you? Where's Mikey?"

I pushed him inside the door and closed it behind me. Everything was blocked off so he had no where to go. "This isn't time for questions." I said. "Please don't fight me, I don't want to hurt."

His face contorted, "what are you talking about?"

I sighed, "you Ways don't make anything easy, do you?"

"You know where Mikey is?" The confusion all over his face.

"Of course, I do," I said, "that is why I am here for you."

"Is he here?" He said looking around.

"No," I said shaking my head, as he turned back around, I pulled the same cloth out with the chloroform on it and pushed it onto his face. He tried to fight me but I overpowered him. I watched him as the fear rose in his eyes, they flickered closed and he began to fall. I caught him right before he hit the ground. "I'm sorry, Gee. I'm so sorry."

*****

I wheeled the tied up Gerard into our warehouse and saw Rox sitting there waiting for me. "Wow, it worked."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting up from her chair and coming over to the wheelchair. She put her hand on his arm.

"Don't," I said a bit too loud, "touch him."

"What the fuck has gotten into you?"

I pushed the door open to Gerard's cage and ignored her question. "How's Mikey?"

"He's sleeping," she grinned, "I kind of tired him out."

"You didn't make him scream too loud, did you?" I asked her.

"Only a little, but he liked it, I know he did."

"I'm sure he did," I mumbled and pushed Gerard into the cage and over to the bed. With all my might, I picked Gerard up from the wheelchair and gently laid him down on the bed. I untied his hands and put the restraints on each of his hands. I stroked his cheek softly. "I promise this will be over soon."

"Are you getting soft on me?" Rox asked from behind me.

"I feel guilty," I said turning to face her. "You might have Mikey but if we get caught I am the one that actually kidnapped both of them."

"Stop feeling guilty, everything will be fine. What did you do with his car?" She said looking over Gerard.

"I called Julia and I had her drive it to the other warehouse. We parked it and I drove her back to the car."

"She didn't see Gee, right?"

"No," I sighed again, "He was in the back where the surveillance equipment was and the door was closed. I told her I was stashing it for a friend while he went on vacation and she didn't question it."

"Good thinking," she nodded and walking out of the cage. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, I know. I have to cook too. They'll need to eat also." I said following her out, locking the door and glancing up at him with another sigh before I went to the kitchen to start cooking.


	5. Sin With A Grin

It had been two days since we had gotten the two of them into the warehouse. Rox endlessly went at Mikey and his screams were not only destroying me but breaking Gerard. I had to go into Mikey's cage on more then one occasion just make sure the cuts that she left on him weren't bleeding too much. Gee kept pleading with me to let them go and telling me that I wasn't like her. I knew I wasn't but we had come this far and I wasn't ready to go to jail. 

My head was throbbing, Rox had been on me for who even knew how long about how I needed to go in there and take care of Gerard. "You can't just fucking leave him in there lying there like that. You are fucking this all up." She said for like the hundredth time.

I massaged my forehead with my fingers. "Just shut up. Enough already." I said getting up from the couch and walking over to Gerard's cage. I unlocked the door, hanging the key outside and went in. He was sitting there with a cup coffee in one hand and his other hand was restrained to the bed. I couldn't look at him as I sat down on the bed next to him.

He put his coffee cup on the nightstand. "You're letting her get to you."

"Gerard," I said looking at him as I fought the tears back from falling my eyes, "I have to do this." 

He put his hand on mine and I closed my eyes. "Okay, but I won't fight."

"I will try not hurt you," I said quiet enough for only him to hear me and he nodded in return. As I stood up, I saw Rox pick the key up that was hanging out side and locked the door. Then I stood up and went around to the other side of the bed. I pulled off his pants and his boxers. He was already semi-hard and I raised a questionable look up to him. He shrugged at me as I pulled my shirt over my head and then undid my bra. I pushed my shorts and panties to the floor. When I looked up he was staring at my body and I felt my cheeks blush with embarrassment. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Rox yelled from the other side of the room.

My eyes closed and it was if at that moment something in my broke. My hand reached out and tugged on his cock. It had grown hard from just looking at me and that turned me on more then I would admit. I tugged him again, roughly and he groaned a bit. Leaning down I took him into my mouth and started sucking on him, gagging on him and as I did I jammed a finger into his ass hole and began to fuck him with it roughly. He didn't stop me, even with all the groans he was making and as I pulled my mouth up his cock, I bit him. He screamed slightly because it was unexpected and I climbed over him. I put my pussy in his face and rubbed it all over him. He tried to keep up and even though I could hear him gasping for breath I kept my pussy pressed against his face. As soon as I came I went back down to his cock and pushed him inside of me. 

"So, wet," he said as I looked up at him and saw his face glistening with my cum. I moved up to him and licked it off his face. He moaned loudly into my ear as I moved up and down on his cock. I dug my fingernails into his arms. He gasped at the pain, bit his lip and moved his hand to my hip. "I'm going to cum," he whispered through his moans. I leaned back on to my hands and fucked him as fast as I could making his balls bang up on to my ass. He came fast and hard inside of me. When he was done, I rolled off of him and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt the guilt overcome me for what I had just done. I pulled the covers up around me and felt him get comfortable. I fought the tears that won coming from my eyes. "Don't cry," he whispered as close to my ear as he could. He kissed my shoulder, trying to comfort me and I made no reply, just cried until I fell asleep.

****

Rox in the meantime had grown bored and felt that it was time to play with her Mikey again. He had been warming up to her and that made her very happy. She didn't have to use the gag on him anymore and much to her delight she did enjoy when he screamed for her. She unlocked his cage, made her way in and over to her little toy chest. Mikey eyed her suspiciously from the bed. His eyes widened in shock as she pulled out a strap on and some lube.

"Rox, what are you doing?" He said and she enjoyed the look of fear that was in his eyes.

"Where going to play a little game," she giggled.

"What little game?" He asked her.

"It's called, Rox fucks Mikey silly."

He groaned, "Rox anything but that."

"Flip onto your stomach," she said knowing that his restraints were made so he could turn around like that and he did as he was told.

"Please, Mikey doesn't want to play this game."

"When did Mikey start speaking in second person?" She asked with another giggle.

"Rox, you already have me submitting to you," he said looking at her from the side.

"On your knees," she said and he again did as he was told. She put on the strap on, then squirted some lube on to your hands and ran over his opening. He jerked forward a bit and she held him in place with her other hand. "If you don't stay still, I won't use any lube," she said causing him to whimper slightly. She pushed her finger inside him and began moving it in and out. As he adjusted to the one finger she added another and then a third one. When she felt he was ready, she squirted some more lube out and put it on the strap on. Then she moved it near his entrance and slide it inside of him. She didn't exactly wait for him to adjust and pushed it all the way into him causing him to yell out. She smiled to herself as she started fucking him and he screamed out again at the intrusion.

Meanwhile, in the other cage, Juli and Gerard were awakened by Mikey's screams. They both sat up and looked over at what was going. "Fuck," Gerard yelled. Rox glared over in his direction and fucked Mikey harder. Juli pulled him down and held him as he cried harder at each noise that Mikey made. 

Once Gerard was quiet, Mikey's painful noises had turned to joyful sounds because Rox had hit that sweet spot of his. Rox undid one of his restraints and his hand went to his dripping, throbbing cock. He stroked himself as fast as she was fucking him and Rox smiled devilishly at the man below her. She fucked him until he came all over his belly and then she pulled out of him. Retrieving a towel, she wiped his hand and belly off and then restrained his hand once again. She kissed him on the nose, laid down next to him and curled up for a nap.


	6. Breaking Inside

"You are being too soft on him," Rox told me as I cooked lunch for everyone. "Use the other strap on, fuck you know Gee will like it."

"Then what would be the point in using it, if he likes it?"

"Mikey, likes it now," Rox said shrugging and eating a pickle.

I put her plate in front of her, then made a plate for Mikey and Gerard. I took Mikey's first, unlocked the cage and pulled the table over for him to eat as I put the plate down. Then I undid one of his restraints so that he could eat. I half smiled at him and checked over his cuts to make sure that they were healing okay as he started to eat. Rox made him stay nude most of the time, so I had grown accustomed to the younger man always being naked. I made my way out, grabbed Gerard's plate and went over and unlocked his cage. I made my way and pulled his tray out, placing his food down in front of him and he moved closer to eat. I usually only had one of his hands restrained, which Rox yelled at me for all of the time.

"Are you going to let me do some drawing tonight?" He asked me.

In the past month, he had done a little here and there. Rox told me that I was being too nice to him and that he was probably just faking his being nice to me. At that point I didn't care much, my problem was that I was head over heels in love with him and I didn't want to let him go. The plan was always that we had to give them back and I wasn't sure that I wanted to do that. "Maybe," I muttered. It was hard for me decipher if he was being fake, he told me a lot of things that I felt he wouldn't tell me unless he trusted me and maybe that was the problem. Maybe the fact that he did trust me was the problem and maybe that needed to change. I walked back out and got a plate for myself, then put on the coffee pot knowing that Gerard was going to want another cup after he ate. I sat down with my plate and began to eat. 

She apparently, had just waited for me to come back to tell me what I was should and shouldn't do again. "You should stop giving him coffee because he wants it."

Dropping my fork, I glared at her and she looked down at her food not saying another word. I know I wasn't the same person that I was before all of this began and I wasn't sure that I liked who I was. At the same time I wasn't sure I could change it either because I could feel something else inside me changing even more and I liked that even less. I ate my food but played with it more then anything. When everyone was done, I retrieved all the plates and gave Gerard his coffee.

"Thanks," he said. I nodded my reply and left him there with his coffee, drawing paper and pencils.

I went and sat on the couch giving him about an hour to do what he wanted to do, then made my way back. Rox followed behind me, locking us in because tonight was shower night for Gerard. I undid his restraint and moved his paper and pencils to the nightstand. He followed me into the shower room and before the door was closed he had me pushed up against the wall. His eyes connected with mine and then he kissed me deeply, his tongue entwining with mine. I pushed him off of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Isn't that what you want?"

I searched his eyes and I knew that he was telling the truth, it was what he honestly believed. Maybe I was going about this the wrong way. "Strip," I said ignoring his question. He wasn't suppose to be the one in charge, I was and now it was time to fix this. I took my clothes of too and reached over to turn the water on. As he finished, I pushed him under the water. "Get on your knees," I said and he did as he was told. I pushed his face in between my legs. "Eat me," I said and smacked the side of his head, "eyes on mine." I commanded him as I pushed him further in with both my hands on his head. Pulling and tugging at his hair as I held him in place. Even after I came, I held him there and he was gasping for air and fighting me. I finally let him get up and eyed him.

He put his hands up and spoke while taking air in. "I get it, you're in charge."

"Wash your hair," I said to him as he got under the water and did what he was told.

As he stood under the water, I walked up behind him and smacked his ass as hard as I could. "What the fuck?" He said falling forward a bit.

Pulling him back under the water, I squeezed his ass roughly and I could tell he liked it. "Why are you complaining, Gerard, we both know you like a little bit of ass play now and then." I rubbed his opening a bit and he moaned softly, making no reply making me smirk because I was right. I pushed him hard into the wall, pulling each of his legs out slightly so that his ass was sticking out. I held his head against the wall and roughly stuck two fingers into his ass. Moving them in and out and I started fucking him.

"Fuck, Juli, what the fuck are you doing?"

Again, I didn't answer his question and continued moving my fingers in out of him, scissoring and stretching them inside him. He tried to pull off the wall and I pushed him hard against it, smooshing his face. As much as it hurt, he liked it too and I could see how hard his cock was. "Stroke that hard cock of yours," I said in a commanding voice. Without any hesitation, he reached down and stroked himself. His breathing was labored and his moaning got louder as his ass stretched for me. Moving my hand off his head, I dropped to my knees and buried my tongue into his ass. He was practically screaming out the pleasure as he continued stroking himself and I fucked him with my tongue. He came all over the wall and I pulled off him.

I backed myself up under the water and let it fall over me. He turned and watched me, licking his lips feverishly. His cock was still rock hard, I reached over and grabbed it pulling him over to me with it. He groaned hard, as I turned and bent over. He practically impaled me with it as he pushed it into my pussy. I leaned up into his chest, as he fucked me hard and fast under the water. Pounding my pussy with his big, hard cock. We were both moaning and breathless, as I came and he came again inside of me. 

Turning around, I picked up the soap and that was when I realized that I had really fucked his face up on the wall. His eye was black and swelling already. There was also a slight scratch on his cheek from the grout. I washed him and then myself. Then we dried off and he went back to his bed. I put both restraints on and he looked at me questionably. "How bad is my face?" He asked me.

"It'll be better in a week or so," I said pulling the blanket up over him and then I got dressed. Before I left I grabbed his coffee cup and went to leave him.

"You aren't staying?" He asked me.

I turned and looked at him, ashamed of myself for what I done to him but I couldn't admit it. If I stayed, I'd have to apologize and that was the last thing I needed to do right now. Turning back around, I walked out, locked the door and went to put his mug in the sink. Once I placed it down, the tears fell from my eyes. What had I become?


	7. Doll Parts

"Did you really stop giving him coffee?" Rox asked me.

"Yes, I did."

She smirked, "how is he taking it."

"He says that it is torture," I said sipping my coca cola and reading some comics.

She laughed and then changed the subject. "So, you might want to put some ear plugs in or something cause I'm going to go play with Mikey."

"Gotcha," I said not looking up from the comics.

*****

Juli had locked her in Mikey's cage and she undid his restraints. He sat on the bed looking at her and waiting for her to tell him what to do. "Is it shower day?" He asked her.

"It is but not yet," she sitting down next to him.

His eyes searched hers. "I don't care what you do."

She smiled at the younger man, "I know, baby, why don't you lay down." She said getting up going over to her toy chest. This time he didn't watch what she was doing, he just laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She pulled out a small metal cattle prod that she had gotten especially for him. Someone she had managed to find with the letter R on it and she also took out the lighter that she had gotten just for this occasion. Flicking the lighter on, she grazed it over the metal of the letter R and smiled to herself as the longer she did it the brighter red that it glowed. When she was good and satisfied that it was hot enough, she turned towards Mikey. Making her way over, she stuck the red hot cattle prod into the flesh on his right side. He screamed out in pain and when she pulled it away, his skin was raw and shaped into the letter R.

He looked up at her, with tears in his eyes and he said, "am I officially yours now?"

"Yes, yes you are," she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and jumped up to hug her. "Shower time now?"

"If that is what you would like to do?"

He nodded and said, "yes."

She turned back to the toy chest, put the cattle prod and lighter back. Then retrieved a vibrator from the box and led him into the shower room. He went over and turned the water on, getting under it and getting wet. She let him wash his hair, wash himself down with soap and rinse everything off. Then he turned to her to see what was next. "Jerk off for me," she said and he obliged. His long, slender fingers glided over his cock as he worked himself hard and into a soft moan frenzy. He was under the water and she went behind him. She turned the vibrator on and pushed into his ass. "Don't stop," she said to him as she held the vibrator in place. 

After a few minutes, he moaned out in pleasure and came. She held the vibrator in his ass, pushed against his prostate and she knew it hurt him. "Tell me how much you like it."

"It feels so good," he said closing his eyes at the pain. She held it there a few minutes more and then pulled out. He turned around and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You did like it, huh?" She said and he nodded kissing her again.


	8. How Deep is Your Love

"Stay still," I said to Mikey as I put neosporin on his R.

He whimpered, "I'm trying to but it hurts."

"I know, but please, Mikey," I said sighing and immediately shot my eyes up the ceiling. "Can you not get hard while I am touching you?"

Rox laughed as she walked in behind us and plopped herself down besides Mikey. "Does it hurt, honey?"

"Yeah," he said turning to look at you.

"You take care of it, I'm done," I said handing her the medicine and turning on my heels out of the cage. Walking over to the couches, I put my head down and my hands on my hips. I was very frustrated and I needed to get some aggression out. Turning back around, I made my way over to Gerard's cage and he looked up at me as I walked in.

"Is Mikey okay?" He asked me. I stared at him and he waited for a reply as I stopped in front of him. 

My hand lifted and I slapped him hard across his face. His head snapped back, then he looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I saw how swollen his eye was. "This is all your fault," I said and began pacing the floor. "If you weren't so goddamned perfect then I wouldn't have agreed with Rox about the kidnapping and we wouldn't be here now." He didn't say anything, he was just watching me and he seemed to know that I had finally snapped. My eyes wandered over to my toy chest, which I hadn't touched since they had gotten here and I made my way over to it, opening it up. I rummaged through it, looking for something specifically and finally I found it. I pulled out the leather whip that I had bought, thinking at the time that it was hot to own and at the same time thinking I would never use it. Until now that is. 

As I turned around, the hurt in eyes turned to fear as I got closer to him. "Take them off," I said pointing at his boxers. He moved as fast as he could and then looked at me. "Now lay on your stomach," I said eying the whip like I was transfixed by it and had suddenly turned into catwoman. Looking back up, my eyes ran over his perfect ass and the next thing I knew I was striking him over and over again. It was not necessarily in one spot either, the red marks were turning into welts from his shoulders all the way down to his ankles and I could hear him sobbing into the pillow trying not to let me hear that he was breaking.

When I stopped, I sighed heavily and went back over to the toy chest. I threw the whip back in, took out a cock ring and a vibrator. "On your back," I said and he turned around. His cheek was still red, where I had slapped him and his face was wet from his tears. Even though he was crying, his cock was still hard as fuck and I slid the cock ring over it. I spit on the vibrator for some lube and lathered it over it with my hand. "Spread your legs," I said and he did. I pushed the vibrator into his ass and turned it on. Then made sure it was in a good spot. I restrained his other hand and made my way out of the cage. Leaving him like that for awhile.

****

"He's been like that for an hour now, he is probably in agony," Rox said to me.

"Good," I said biting my apple.

"Juli, please," Gerard yelled from his cage and Mikey was growing uneasier by the second in his.

"He's been complaining forever now and I honestly don't know how much longer that I can take it," she said

"Fine," I said slamming the apple down on the table and it went all over. She eyed me like I was crazy as I got up and went to Gerard. Walking in I saw the sweat all over his body and I could see the most painful look that I had ever seen all over his face.

"I need to come so bad that it hurts." He said to me. Walking over, I pulled the vibrator out and he whimpered loudly. I took the cock ring off and then replaced both of them back into the toy chest. Then I went back to the door and walked out. "No, I need cum, come back here."

"You might have to gag him," she said to me as I walked back over towards her.

"I might have to gag you both if the two of you don't shut the fuck up," I said loud enough for him to hear me and went to lay in my own bed.

*****

It had been days since all that had happened and I hadn't said one word to him since. Gerard tried to talk to me every time I went there and I barely even looked at him. Today was a shower day for him and once Rox locked the door, I undid his restraints. He followed me into the shower, he turned the water on and I leaned against the wall. 

"Juli, please talk to me," he said pleadingly.

Looking up I eyed him, "You don't need me to talk to you," I said as he walked over to me.

"But I do. I need you."

"Gerard, just shower, please." I said looking back at the floor.

He sighed heavily, putting his finger under my chin and pushing my head back up. "I don't know what's wrong with but I wish you would let me in."

"You are my fucking prisoner, why would I tell you what I am thinking."

"Because you love me," he said looking into my eyes. I fought back all the tears that I had been hiding all this time, as he leaned forward and tried to kiss me. 

I pushed him away, "go! Shower, now!" I said yelling at him. He turned like a little puppy dog with his tail between his legs and took his shower.


	9. Smack My Bitch Up

"Gerard is okay," Rox said to Mikey.

"What is wrong with Juli then?" He asked.

"That I can't tell you. She isn't talking to me at all." He stared at her, just waiting for her to tell him what is next. Leaning in, she kissed him and he returned the kiss. The kiss became heavier and soon her clothes were coming off. 

Reaching up, she undid his restraints and he wrapped his arms around her as she climbed into his lap. She rubbed herself against his growing erection roughly and he moaned into her mouth. He laid her down on the bed and kissed his way all the way down to her pussy, where he began to eat her out. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and she yanked on it. Then she wrapped her legs around his neck, pushing him further into her pussy and his tongue moved magically around her insides. It didn't take her long to cum with the magic that his tongue produced. She pushed him out of her and pushed him back on the bed, then slide between his legs. She teasingly licked his cock from the tip, down the underside and down to his balls. It drove him wild as she swirled her tongue around the tip.

She took him into her mouth sucking on him, moving up and down. She even made sure to gag on him more then once and when he tried to fuck her face, she pushed down and took her mouth off of him. The expression of sadness on his face was totally apparent and it made her giggle. Climbing over him, she pushed his hard cock inside of her and she began to ride him. He had ran his hands over her breasts and down to her hips as they both moaned in unison as he pushed her back onto her back. He thrust himself back in side of her and began to fuck her hard and deep. Rox dug her nails into his arms as she came all over him and as her pussy tightened around his cock, he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and she played absentmindedly with his hair as the both caught their breath.

"Let's take a nap," she said as they cozied up together and fell asleep.

*****

I had just gotten back from the grocery store and I was quietly putting the groceries away. Everyone was looking for Mikey and Gerard but nobody had any clue where there. Every lead they had led to a dead end and I was thankful that Julia was pretty much clueless about what Gerard's car had looked like that day that she dropped it off for me at the garage. Rox must of been with Mikey because I didn't see her around anywhere. I put a pot of coffee on and decided that I'd be nice to Gerard today. I still wasn't really talking to him, I felt bad for how I had been treating him and I didn't like it. He begged me constantly to talk to him and I just ignored him going about my business.

Pouring him a cup, I eyed Rox and Mikey sleeping in the cage as I walked by and realized that Rox had left it unlocked so I locked them in there and shook my head. I was pretty sure that Mikey was totally infatuated with her and wasn't going anywhere. Gerard on the other hand, was only about half way to where he should be and I was sure that if I broke him that then I would be totally broken as well. I unlocked his cage and I made my way in. I placed the mug of coffee on the night stand and undid one of his restraints.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked.

"I can always take it back," I said sitting down on the side of him. He didn't say anything else, just drank his coffee as I looked down and played with my fingers waiting for him to finish.

*****

Rox's eyes flickered open, she sat up and looking over saw Juli with Gerard. She knew for now she was locked into the cage with Mikey. Reaching over, she pushed him for him to wake up. Opening one eye, he looked at her. "What?"

As as smile sprung out across her lips, she climbed from the bed and went to the toy chest. She pulled the strap on out and walked back over to him. "Time for round two," she proclaimed.


	10. Broken

"Bring this to Gerard, please," I said handing Rox the plate of his food.

She eyed me curiously. "Okay," she said standing up, taking the plate and going to the cage.

His hair was all mussed up and he looked at her like she was invading his space. "Where's Juli?" He inquired.

"She apparently does not want to talk to you."

He looked at her to look for any signs of lying but he found known. "Why?"

Rox shrugged. "Beats me."

Even though the plate was down in front of him, he still didn't eat and just looked at her. "You should be nice to Mikey."

She laughed at him. "Nice to Mikey? Mikey loves me Gerard and maybe I'll have a little fun with him later just for you benefit."

"I'm warning you, leave him alone," he said glaring at her, his eyes daggers.

Turning and walking to the door, she said, "you do not have a say in it and I am not sorry about that at all." She said walking out of the cage and back over to the kitchen. Her plate was on the table and she sat down to eat.

I grabbed Mikey's plate and brought it to him. "Juli," Gerard called to me. I ignored him as I put Mikey's plate down. "I want to draw tonight, can you bring me my pencils and paper."

I walked from the cage and back to the kitchen. I could see Rox eying me again from her chair as I sat down to eat my dinner. As usual I played with it more then ate it. I wasn't even sure why I bothered anymore with meals for myself. My eyes wandered to Rox's plate and up to her. "Are you going to play with Mikey tonight?" I asked her suddenly.

"It was on the agenda," she said stuffing a forkful of food into her mouth.

"Good," I'll be sleeping with my ear plugs in.

*****

Rox ran the blade down Mikey's arm making him scream. Gerard was in his cage frantic that he could do nothing. Rox was giggling and even though Mikey was screaming he was smiling at her. 

"Are you okay?" she asked him, smiling down at him.

"Yes," he said smiling up at her, "I don't mind the cutting."

"But you're screaming," she said pointing that out to him.

"I figured that you liked it when I scream," he said smiling at her.

"It is music to my ears, my love," she said. "I have something else for you today," she said walking over to the toy chest.

He watched her with anticipation and saw her pull a paddle from the chest. "Have I been a bad boy?" He asked her.

"A very bad, bad boy, Michael," she said sitting on the bed. "Come here," said and he draped himself over her lap, ass up in the air. She pushed his boxers down and ran her hand over his tight ass. Then positioned the paddle and began to spank him with it. He gasped, moaned and even yelped in pleasure the more that she did it. While she heard Gerard pulling at his restraints in his cage. When she was satisfied that Mikey and Gerard were both at their full sensory positions, she spoke again. "You may get up now." He sat up on the bed and his face grimaced a bit. Rox smiled, got up to put the paddle away and pulled something small out of the chest. Then sat back down on the bed with him and watched him rubbing his ass.

He looked up at her with a slight smile. "Sorry."

"No, baby, it's okay," she smiling at him. His cock was dripping and hard. She placed her hand on it and pushed the hidden the cock ring in her hand down it. Then she started stroking him. Her eyes locked with his and she watched his face go from pain to pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. She didn't keep track of how long she did this as she had gone back and forth with both hands a few times.

He was breathless, moaning and began begging her. "Rox. Please. Let. Me. Cum." He said all the words coming out with spaces in between them as if they were all their own sentences. "Please."

She slid her hand down and pulled the cock ring off. Then she stroked him faster and harder, almost tugging on him and when he came he screamed out causing a huge smile to break out over her face. "Good boy," she said as he finished cumming.

*****

"Here's your breakfast," Rox said putting the plate in front of Gerard.

"I don't want it," he said pushing the table away from him.

"Oh, someone is going to be hungry later."

"What is the point?" He said actually looking up at her.

"You've been off your meds for way too long," she said shaking her head. "Do you or do not want the food? Seems like a waste after all Juli did make it."

His eyes blinked repeatedly and she knew that she had hit a soft spot. "She is the only one that really does anything around here now, isn't she?"

She swiped his plate from him. "Yeah, you don't really want this, guess I get seconds," she said walking towards the door.

"I need a shower. It's been almost a week," he said.

Turning, Rox shrugged at him. "That isn't my job to do."

****

Later that night, I went into Gerard's cage and Rox locked me in. I walked over, undid his restraints and went to the shower room door. He took his boxers off and followed me to the door and into the shower room. He didn't know what to say and I was still not talking to him. I watched him soap himself up, his hand exaggerated a little bit too much on his cock and it made me excited. Before I knew what I was doing my clothes were off and I had him pushed against the wall. I stroked him fast and hard until he was hard and then I pushed him inside of me. He fucked me until I came and then I pulled away from him, made him rinse himself off, then turned the water off, handing him a towel to dry off as I dressed. Again I left him hard and waiting to cum. I brought him out, gave him a new pair of boxers that he put on and I restrained him to the bed. I called to Rox and left him there all alone.


	11. Falling Inside the Black

It had been another week since I had talk to or touched Gerard and I can say that he grew more pathetic by the day. Rox brought him his meals and harassed him about Mikey. He sometimes begged for his pencils and paper which drew no kind of response. I walked over to the cage today and looked at him through the holes. His searched me for answers as I unlocked the door and went in. My feet lead me right to the toy chest where I retrieved the cock ring and the vibrator. As I turned to look at him, he face went pale as if he already knew what was coming.

I sat down on the bed and he eyed me waiting for my next move. Both his hands were restrained as I put the toys down on the bed and reached over to pull down his boxers. He moved a bit so that it was easier for me and my eyes ran over his cock. I reached over and stroked him into hardness. He moaned softly trying to get me to meet his eyes but I didn't. I knew he was getting close but I didn't want him to cum. So, I let go of him, picked up the cock ring and slid it down his cock. He groaned as I did. Picking up the vibrator, I spit on it like I had before and the pushed his legs apart. I pushed it in making him flinch at the intrusion and I began to slide it in and out of him. I did this until I hit just that right spot and then I rammed the vibrator up against his prostrate and left it there.

Getting up off the bed, I paced the floor of cage. He was moaning, sweating and carrying on but he still hadn't said anything. This time I watched the clock and after twenty minutes I went over and pulled the vibrator out of his ass. He was shaking and I could see in his eyes how bad he wanted to cum. I threw the vibrator back into the box, then walked over and undid one of his restraints. He watched me cautiously as I made my way across the room and sat in the armchair that was there.

"Do not take that cock ring off." I said and he looked down at it with such hatred that I had to stifle a laugh, though I am not sure why it was funny. "Stroke yourself," I said. He looked up at me and moved his hand onto his cock. "Go ahead," I said as he started stroking himself. "Look how pathetic you are," I began, "you want to cum so fucking bad but you can't because of that cock ring." He looked back down at his cock and away from me. "Nobody likes you, Gerard, fucking face it. All these years you have pretended to be someone that you aren't when all you were was that pathetic no good comic book geek that you were in high school. A fucking loser." I said getting up and pacing the floor. "Your fans don't know what you really are inside, do they? They don't know how you feel like nothing everyday. That's why you were at the point of suicide so many times because you can't fucking stand being that fucking loser from high school."

I stopped in my tracks as heard him sobbing as he stroked himself still and I walked back over taking his hand off his cock. Putting it back in the restraint, I leaned in to his ear. "The reality is you are still here which means nobody even cares enough to find you. Not even your wife." I said getting up and walking from the cage, leaving him alone to drown in his tears.

*****

"He isn't eating, he isn't talking and he isn't fighting anymore." Rox said looking at me from the other side of the table. "Oh and he sobs uncontrollably in the middle of the night."

"What's your point?" I said as usual, playing with my food.

"You have him right where you want him."

I looked up at her. "What?"

"I am pretty sure that there is only one that thing that man wants in life right now and it is you."

"He does need a shower tonight."

Rox shook her head. "You haven't seen him. He didn't even take the cock ring off. He is waiting for you to do it."

I looked at her and wondered if she was right. Getting up, I began to wash the dishes and she retrieved the guys dishes. As I finished, I dried my hands on the towel and pushed myself to go see him. I walked into the cage and he looked up at me. His cheeks were dirty and stained from his tears. Again I felt bad for him and what I had done to him. Walking over I undid his restraints, he whimpered and looked at me pathetically. 

"Want to take a shower?" I asked him.

"Only if you stay with me," he said.

I nodded and he scurried to follow me to the shower room. My eyes briefly flicked over the door that was unlocked and I knew this was the ultimate test. He went in first and I followed him in. I watched as he went right to it, getting under the water and cleaning himself. "Are you humming?" I asked him kind of surprised.

"Yes, you don't know how happy, I am to see you. I missed you so much, you have no idea." He said looking at me, going back to washing himself and humming more.

Maybe Rox was right, maybe he was finally broken. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Was it true? Was this man finally mine? Had he really fallen for me so to speak? As he finished, I handed him a towel and he hummed as he walked back out into the cage, where he waited for me to give him a clean pair of boxers. Before he pulled them all the way up, I walked over to him and pulled the cock ring off of him. He hadn't taken it off and I saw his cock twitch a little at my touch. Gerard giggled a bit and I looked up at him. He had a huge smile across his face that was just for me and my heart fucking melted. For the first time in weeks I smiled back at him.

He was so giddy and happy as I watched him walk back over to the bed. Sitting down, he waited for me to put the restraints on and I did. I watched him, this beautiful human being that was right in front of me. I laid down next to him and curled up as close to him as I could.

"I love you," he said and my heart beat faster. He was different. I was different. I could feel it. It had been almost two months and finally he was mine.


	12. Vulnerable

The next morning Gerard and I woke up to the sounds of Mikey screaming. I looked over at him and I saw the concern on his face. "He'll be fine." I said to him and he nodded. Even though I could tell that he wasn't convinced because he was whimpering. I slapped him across the face and he started crying immediately.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"I told you he was fine," I said squinting my eyes at him.

"I know and I believe you. Just don't stop talking to me or coming to see me again, please?" He said the tears sliding down his cheeks. I climbed off the bed and walked out of the cage, locking it.

*****

Mikey lay restrained to the bed, clamps on his nipples and wax hardened on to his balls. He was anticipating what Rox would do next to him and the thought just made his erection drip and throb more with wanting. She turned around with a vibrator, she squirted lube on it and pushed into Mikey's ass. With her other hand she twisted his balls, eliciting a scream from him. He was whimpering under her and she was rather excited. She knew that he couldn't cum because of the cock ring and how sensitive his balls really where especially after having the hot wax on them. Rox took his cock into her mouth as she fucked him with the vibrator. Mikey was moaning so loud but she wasn't ready for him to cum yet as she twisted his balls again and licked the underside of his cock. Mikey's body shuddered and the sweat dripped off of him. He couldn't catch his breath, it felt so good and he was so turned on. 

"Rox," he breathed out.

"Yes, my love?" she said.

"It's so good, please, let me cum."

"What was that?" She asked him.

"Please, let me cum," he said again.

She moved the vibrator faster in and out of him, then pulled the cock ring off. Rox took him back in her mouth and sucked on him. Mikey moaned louder then he had before knowing that his release was coming for him. Teasing him she pulled off him with her mouth and twisted his balls causing him to moan even louder. She flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue and she could feel his balls tightening. Moving her hand onto his cock, she stroked him roughly while she fucked him. He yelled out his pleasure making Rox smile widely.

"You aren't done yet," she said pushing the toys to the side. Climbing behind his head, he turned around and he knew what she wanted as he buried his face into her pussy eating her out. Rox moaned pushing him further into her and pulled on his hair. She loved his tongue and it didn't take her long to cum but she wasn't ready for him to stop. She wanted him to lick her dry and he lapped feverishly getting every last drop until she came again, harder then she had the first time. 

When she pulled her hands out of his hair, he smiled up at her and brought his mouth up to hers kissing her deeply. "I love you so much," he said between kisses.

"I love you too," she replied.

"I will always be yours," he said pulling away and meeting her eyes with his.

"Don't you ever forget that," she said smacking his ass and smiling at him widely.


	13. Falling in Love Will Kill You

Again I had left Gerard alone for days and only sent Rox in with his meals. As I made my way over to his cage, he sat up and watched me. In my hand, I had a thicker vibrator that I had bought just for him. Walking inside, he watched me go over to the toy chest and then back over to the bed.

"Ready for some fun?" I smiled and watched him gulp but he smiled back at me.

"I missed you," he said softly.

Ignoring him, I rolled the vibrator over in my hand. "What do you think of this bad boy?"

"It's nice," he said.

I smiled happily at his response and I took the cock ring and slid it over his dick. I snapped my hand back because it twitched and it was already growing hard. Opening the bottle of lube, I squeezed it onto the vibrator and coated it good. His dick was getting harder by the second, as I pushed his legs open and he spread them the rest of the way. I pushed the vibrator in all the way, until it hit a spot that produced a grunt and I turned it on. I watched as his eyes closed and he moaned softly. Before he had even opened his eyes again, I was gone from the cage and I left him by himself.

*****

I stretched as I climbed out of my bed and walked over to the camera monitors. We weren't actually recording anything but it alerted us to anyone in the parking lot or what the brothers were doing in their cages. Zooming in on Gerard, I realized that he was passed out. Glancing up at the clock, I realized that six hours had gone by and I made way back to his cage. I could hear the vibrating of vibrator still humming in his ass and as I got closer I saw the drool hanging from his open mouth. Pulling the vibrator out, I watched his eyes flutter open and also noticed that his dick was still hard. It was profusely leaking from the tip and begging for attention.

His eyes found me and he sat up in the bed. "Please," was all he said and I went to undo one of his restraints. I watched his hand fall on his erection as he began stroking it. "I need you," he said. 

"Sorry, Gerard today is not the day you get to touch me. You are too fucking pathetic to get to fuck me." He whined as he stroked himself, the sweat dripping down his forehead and if it was possible he was leaking more then he was before. "You like have that big fucking vibrator in your ass, don't you? How many times did you have a cock in there?" His hand moved up and down on himself faster and I folded my arms standing in front of him. 

"Need to cum." He said.

"You'll cum when I say you cum," I said slapping him across the face. "You are not in charge here, I am and don't you ever fucking forget that. Now lay the fuck back down." He did as I said and I went over to the toy chest again. I pulled out the whip again, walking back over to the bed and pushed the handle of the whip into his ass without anything to slide it in easy.

"Oh, fuck," he said, tears falling from his eyes from the pleasure and the pain.

"You are such a fucking whore. You will take anything in your fucking ass, won't you? How many guys did you let fuck you, Gerard?" He watched me but said nothing and I wasn't really looking for an answer. "You probably fucked your band into a record contract. Getting on your knees and swallowing old men's cum just so you could get to where you are today. You are fucking disgusting." I said yanking the hand of the whip out of his ass and pulling the cock ring off. "Go ahead, cum, you piece of shit." I said and he was breathing so hard and when he came he yelled out. I smirked at him and shook my head. I restrained his hand again.

"Don't leave me," he said looking up at me, the tears still falling from his eyes.

"Aren't you getting tired of being so pathetic?" I said and at the same time I stroked his cheek. It was still red where I had hit him.

"I love you," he said with a sob.

"I know you do," I said pulling my hand away and once again leaving him alone in the cage.

*****

Rox and I were sitting in front of the camera monitors. "He's been in that same position for two days now and he is refusing food again."

"That is his own problem," I said, "there is no reason that he can't eat."

"He wants you, Juli, duh."

"I don't know why. I am a big fucking cunt to him all the time."

"It happens in these kinds of situations. Look Mikey enjoys the shit I do to him, he didn't before, no one had ever done it to him but now that I have it has opened a whole new world for him."

"And you think if he wasn't restrained and the door to the cage wasn't open that he wouldn't just walk out on you?" I asked her.

"No, Mikey won't leave me. This whole thing is traumatic for him and we've bonded. You may not understand, but I promise you that one day you will." She said getting up and leaving me alone.


	14. Do You Like It

Rox walked in the cage to see Mikey and his face lit up with a huge smile. "Hello, Mikey."

"Hey," he said.

She played with the belt in her hand. "Tell me, have you ever played with a belt before?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Want to try it?" She asked smiling.

"Fuck yeah," he said.

"That's a good boy," Rox said walking closer to him. "On your hands and knees," she said. 

Mikey did as he was told. Meanwhile, Rox had walked from one side of the bed to the other, rubbing her chin and wondering where she would start. Lifting her hand with the belt in it, she came down and hit him over and over and over again. Starting at his shoulders, moving down his back and over his ass. She also managed to whip the shit out of his balls. The tears hadn't stopped pour from his eyes, or the whimpers every time the leather touched him and the screams of pain and pleasure. What excited her most was that his cock was harder then ever and when she moved him onto his back. She hit him a few times on his dick and he moaned. Rox was so turned on that she couldn't take it anymore.

"Mikey," she said drawing his attention to her as she climbed on to the bed, "fuck me." He got up, as she undid the restraints and he climbed on top of her. They both moaned together as he moved in and out of her. She twisted his nipples, which hurt even more with the welts that his skin wore and she grabbed his hair pulling him down to kiss her. "Harder," she commanded him as she bit his lip hard, making it bleed and he began to pound in and out of her. She continued to pull his hair as they kissed each other and when she came, he came hard inside of her.

*****

"Is Mikey okay or should I check on him?" I asked her.

"He'll be fine," Rox said with a shrug. "I just need to have him shower today."

"Gerard needs one too," I said resting my chin into the palm of my hand. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me and a smile rose over my face. "I have an idea," and began to explain it to her.

*****

I had waited about ten minutes after Rox had gone into the shower room with Mikey to go to Gerard's cage. He, of course, shot up as soon as I walked over and smiled at the sight of me. Walking over to the bed, I undid his restraints and walked over to the shower room door. Quickly, he made his way over to me and stood about a half an inch away from me. Pushing the door open, he walked in, at the same time he looked up, Mikey looked up and their eyes connected.

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked him.

"You look like shit," Mikey said and reached out to him. Their hands brushed as Rox pushed Mikey out his door.

Gerard looked at me. "I thought he was okay," he said.

"Mikey, wanted to play with the belt," I shrugged at him, "you played with the whip," I said running my finger down his chest. Instantly, Mikey was forgotten and all eyes were on me. Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed his lips and he wrapped his arms around me. My clothes fell to the shower room floor and we were soon under the water, fucking like bunnies in heat.


	15. Addicted

More time had elapsed since Rox and I kidnapped the Way brothers. I still daily fought with myself and wondered how I had gotten to where I was today. Last night, I had made Gerard jerk off with the vibrator in his ass and the cock ring on for 2 hours. At one point he had passed out and I had even woken him up just to make him continue. There were days that went by that I couldn't even face him and those were the days that Rox would bring him his meals. Without fail every time he asked her about Mikey and each time she gave him some ridiculous comeback to which he refused to eat and she had a second plate of food.

There was nights that I went in there and just slept next to him. I really did love him and I hated myself. When I berated him and called him names, I just pretended the roles were reversed and that he was talking to me that way. I did, however, realize that my attempt all along had been to break him and that I broke myself in the process. I still wasn't convinced that when we finally let them go that Gerard wouldn't go to the cops resulting in us being arrested. When I told Rox my fear, she told me that I was crazy and maybe I was. Maybe I didn't want to believe that he really loved me. That everything I had done to him, every piece of him that I broke had made him need me in ways that he could never explain.

My head was pounding and I squeezed the part right above my nose between my two eyes. I was so torn as to whether I should let him draw, drink coffee or abuse him that it was stressing me the fuck out.

"You know sex cures headaches. Proven fact," Rox said.

Moving my hand, I glared at her with my eyes half lidded. "Do you ever not talk about sex?"

She shrugged, "I like sex."

"I am not sure that like is the right word for that."

"Alright, I fucking love sex."

"No shit."

"You need to feed Gee today."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he hasn't eaten in a couple of days and you played with him last night."

"Fine," I said rubbing my forehead.

"Maybe you should be nice to him today."

"Why would I do that?"

"You don't see me being mean to Mikey, do you? Then again Gerard and Mikey are two completely different people and I know you had to break him a bit differently but if you keep up abusing him because of hating yourself then he is going to start hating you too."

I sighed, stood up and went to kitchen. I made Gerard some eggs and some veggie sausage. I didn't like it but him being the vegetarian he did and I felt he needed some eggs too. I also made him some rye toast which he liked and I made coffee. Once everything was ready, I walked over to the cage with the tray. He perked up immediately at the sight of me, as he usually did. 

"Morning," I said putting the plate down. He watched me as I took one of the restraints off and then sat down next to him while he ate. He didn't say anything. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't much," he said a mouthful of eggs.

It was kind of cute. "Look, Gerard, I know I have become this monster of sorts and I am not sure I can change it. I probably should go see a doctor but yeah, I don't think that right now would be the appropriate time."

He shoved a whole half a piece of toast in his mouth and looked at me. "I know," he said swallowing his food, "I am past the point of caring."

"I will try to be the way I was when this first happened, but I can't guarantee it."

He sipped his coffee. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He said, putting the mug down and eating his veggie sausage.

"There is something I kind of want to do to you though."

He raised his eyebrow and swallowed hard. "Oh?"

"I kind of want to fuck you?"

"With what?" He asked wiping his mouth with his forearm.

"The strap on in the toy chest."

He continued eating and nodded his head not saying anything until he finished his food. I just watched him and waiting for what he would say next. When he was done, he turned and looked at me with a smile on his face. "You do what ever you choose," he said putting his fingers up and stroking my cheek.

My eyes closed and I put my hand on his that was on my face. "Right now?" I questioned him. He kept smiling at me and I took that as yes. I quickly got up and went over to the toy chest, pulling out the strap on and grabbing the lube. 

When I turned around, he had his boxers off and he was lying on his back in anticipation. Making my way back over, I climbed on to the bed, moving between his legs and opening the lube I squirted it on then spread it all over. I pulled him closer to me and pushed the strap on into his ass. Leaning forward, I began to move it in and out of him. His eyes locked with mine and I felt the fury of anger taking hold of me as I began to fuck him as hard as could. He was moaning even though I hadn't let him adjust or anything.

I grabbed his face roughly around by his chin. "You like that, you whore, you like when I fuck you?"

"God, yes, baby," he said and I twitched at the pet name. He hadn't called me anything like that in the entire time that I had spent with him. 

I slapped him hard across the face and he pulled me down to him, kissing me. I bit his lip hard causing him to whimper. "Take it like a fucking man," I sad biting his neck so hard that I left teeth marks. I sucked on it roughly, leaving a purple hickey there. "You're my fucking bitch."

"I'm all fucking yours," he said as our eyes connected again. Pulling back up, I tugged as rough as I could on his cock and began to jerk him off. He was gripping the sheets on the bed. "Cum you whore," I commanded him and he did. It squirt out on my hand all over his belly. I pulled out of him and licked his cum off my hand. When I was satisfied that it was all gone, I climbed off the bed, taking the strap on off and depositing it into the toy chest. I retrieved his plates and left, knowing that his eyes were following me as I walked away.


	16. Put It In Your Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for some Waycest in the story.

Rox was fidgeting her fingers around and it was driving me crazy. "Will you fucking cut that out?"

"I kind of want to do something with Mikey and Gee."

"Well, spit it out already instead of being annoying."

"You know how hot I think Waycest is," she began and I groaned. "Fuck you, you think it is hot too."

"We were suppose to keep them separate."

"I know but I really think Mikey should suck Gee off. Yeah, that is what I think."

I shook my head and looked up at the ceiling. It wasn't an all bad idea but it defeated the point of us keeping them apart. Then again it obviously didn't exist, like we all thought it did and maybe it was time to make it an actuality. "Alright, Rox, I think we should do it."

"Really?" She asked me overly excited.

"Yes. Now get Mikey and bring him into the shower."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now," I said. She got up from the chair, practically knocking it over, I followed behind and walked over to Gerard's cage. He was lying on the bed and perked up at the sound of the door opening. 

"Back so soon," he teased me.

"Shower time, big boy," I said undoing his other restraint. I smacked his ass as he got off he bed and he rubbed it as he walked through the shower door. Mikey and Rox were already standing there waiting.

"Mikey," Gerard said walking over to him and hugging him for the first time in months.

"Hey," Mikey said hugging him back.

I folded my arms and grew impatient of their embrace. "Alright, alright," I said pulling them apart. They both looked at me confused as to what was going on. I looked at Rox, who was kind of daydreaming in the background and I knew that I was going to have to take full control of this situation. "Mikey, get on your knees."

"What?"

"Did I hesitate? Get on your knees," I repeated. He did as he was told and I looked at Gerard. "Boxers, off."

"What? No." He said realizing where I was going with this. "You have no other option," I said to him. He looked at Mikey on the floor.

"I'm sorry, lil bro," he said pushing down his boxers and letting them fall to the floor.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Gerard closer to his brother. He was completely soft still and I put my hand on him, stroking him. His eyes met mine and were pleading with me to not let it happen. "Open your mouth, Mikey," I said averting my eyes to the younger Way on the floor. He did as he was told and I stuck Gee's cock in it. 

"Suck," I said and stepped back. 

If anyone could look clumsy sucking on a cock, it for sure was Mikey. I turned and looked at Rox. She shrugged her shoulders. "Do it like you would want yours to be sucked." She said to him.

Then everything changed and Mikey got into it. Maybe he forgot that it was his brother's cock that was in his mouth, but he had even moved his hand up onto his balls and playing with them. Gerard was was moaning and to my surprise had even put his hand in Mikey's hair. Rox had this huge shit eating grin her face like all of her fantasies had come true and I just shook my head. This actually went on for about fifteen minutes before Gerard's moan's got louder. He grabbed Mikey's head and started fucking his mouth, choking Mikey. "I'm going to cum."

"Don't you pull off, Mikey, you swallow every last drop of it." I said and he did but he kept chocking on it as Gee fucked his face and attempted to swallow the load that he was giving him. It ran out and down the corners of the younger boys mouth. As Gerard finished, he took his hands off of Mikey's face and looked at me. "Good boy," I said to him with a smile. Bending down, I picked up his boxers, grabbed his hand and led him out him back out to his bed.


	17. Barbie Girl

"Did you get the mail?" Rox asked me super excited as I handed her a package. She proceeded to rip it open and pull a short school girls type skirt from the package. She giggled to herself. "I'll see you later. I'm going to go have some fun with Mikey." 

Rox made her way over to Mikey's cage. "I got you something," she said, shit eating grin on her face.

"What?" He asked her.

"This," she said holding it up for him to see.

"Oh, that's nice," he said nodding.

"You don't like it," she said smile fading away.

"No, no, it's great. If you like it, I like it."

"Good because you are going to wear it," she said rushing over to the bed and handing it to him. "Put it on," she said before he had any time to respond. As he did as he was told, she walked over to the toy chest, rummaging through it, pulling out the paddle and the the lube. "Look how pretty you are," she said to him as she turned around and his face turned bright red. "Now, get on your hands and knees." She said as he turned over.

His ass cheeks were just visible at the end of the cloth part of the skirt, she ran her fingers over his ass softly and then spanked him hard with the paddle. She kept it up for a few minutes, the little moaning yelps that came from his lips were music to her ears and when she was done she stepped back off the bed and admired her handy work. His ass cheeks were bright red and looked painstakingly beautiful. "Get on your back," she told him. 

He turned back around and she climbed back on the bed. She picked up the lube, squirted some on her fingers and then ran them over his opening. Then she ran the lube over the handle of the paddle, she pushed it into his opening and he gasped. She started moving it in and out of him, fucking him good and hard with it. His cock was rock hard and aching for attention. He was already moaning so loudly and she was loving every second of it. 

"Go ahead, baby, stroke that rock hard cock of yours," she told him.

He reached down, grabbing a hold of his cock and started stroking himself. Rox buried the handle all the way into him and then pulled it out. She kept repeating this over and over until he was breathless and moaning louder then he normally did. "I fucking love you," he breathed out at her. "I belong to you and no one else can ever have me."

Rox was so pleased with this that she fucked him harder making him cum all over himself. She pulled the paddle out of him and crawled up into laying position next to him. Then she stroked his cheek softly, "you are so fucking sexy when you cum like that." She said kissing him deeply on the lips and then snuggling into him for sleep. "I love you too," she told him as she fell asleep.

*****

"Is Mikey okay?" Gerard asked me.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Well, you know, after earlier," he said eating his dinner.

"Mikey, apparently likes to be fucked in his ass too," I told him, holding my arms around my knees.

He kind of let it settle in. "So, what happened between him and I, is that ever going to happen again?"

I tilted my head sideways and looked at him. "Do you want it to, Gerard?"

"Maybe, I might of thought that I could fuck him, you know, for you."

"For me, huh? Do you think that is what I want?"

"I think it is what we both want," he said turning and looking into my eyes. That was when I knew that him bowing to my will even more meant that apparently I was getting the job done well.

I smiled at him, "then I shouldn't have to tell you that it will happen?"

He shook his head no. "He's my brother and I love him. He isn't you though because you, I am totally in love with."

I blushed as his hand reach out for my cheek. "You already know I love you." I said as he leaned into me, he kissed my lips softly and smiled at me before he kissed me again.


	18. Spiel mit mi (Play With Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song title to this chapter is a Rammstein song about incest.

Rox and I had talked about it so many times now that I was almost not excited about it anymore. Her on the hand, she probably masturbated about it when no one was looking. What am I talking about? Easy. Gerard and Mikey fucking like rabbits. I say it like that cause besides what I have told you, Gerard has talked to me about it as well. Mikey, himself, is clueless. He has just sat in his own little world being sexually satisfied by Rox and having not any other care in the world. My problem is that I am starting to get uneasy. We are going on five months with the Ways in our grasps, the police have stopped looking but I am sure there was a private investigator somewhere that was hired. Lindsey also goes on twitter almost every day begging Gerard to come back or for someone to step forward with information. I was realizing that as much as I didn't want this tale to end, that it had too. Not even because we couldn't stay here forever but for the simple fact that I might break more and I needed to get help. I know I needed some kind of medication. Rox was about the only one in here that was taking something regularly. Poor Gerard hadn't had anything since he'd been here either. It was something we didn't talk about, I wasn't sure we had to because it was like a silent understanding that passed between us.

She now sits across from me, telling me every detail of how she wants their first time together to be. I looked at her but looking through her was probably a better description of what I was doing. How could someone be so excited as to see two brothers go at it? Don't get me wrong, Mikey and Gerard were probably two of the hottest brothers that I am aware of and it excites me to a point. But Rox, she takes this Waycest to a whole other level. Of course, you all do realize that if this kidnapping had gone exactly the way that she wanted it to, my first kidnapping would of been in New Jersey and Frank Iero would be here now too. Frank is a whole other platform in its self. All I will say is that when that man is ninety, my guess is that he will still look as fucking good as he does today.But I digress because this is about Rox, Mikey, Gerard and I. 

Honestly, I miss the person that I was. I miss laughing. I miss smiling. I miss being able come and go and do as I please. Though, I think when the guys are gone, I will probably still sit here in this warehouse willing away my hours with nothing to do. It was a good thing I had that book published last year. Now that it is in the third reprint, I don't have to worry about money for a long time. Though, once they are gone, the new book will be published and the book tour will begin. Of course, that all only factors in as long as neither one of them go to police. Yes, I still wasn't all the way convinced that Gerard wouldn't say something. Then again, maybe when I went back to the psychiatrist they would just tell me that I suffer from paranoia and you wouldn't hear any arguing about it from me.

"You aren't even fucking listening to me," Rox said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Why do I even bother talking."

"I was listening to you," I said leaning back into my chair.

"Oh, well what did I say?"

"You were talking about Gerard and Mikey."

"What about them?" She pushed me further.

"Enough," I said, "you've talked about them fucking so many times to me. No more talking, let's just put the plan in motion." Her eyes lit up and she was out of her chair and walking over to Mikey's cage before I could even turn my head. Getting up, I followed her to Mikey's cage and locked it behind her. I then proceeded to Gerard's cage where he was sitting there waiting for me as if he knew what time it was. "It's now or never." I said walking in, undoing his restraints and we went into the shower room, walking through and coming out on Mikey's side.

The look on Mikey's face was of utter confusion and Rox stroked his cheek softly. "Why is Gee here?" He asked us.

Rox climbed off the bed and went to sit in her arm chair by the door. Gerard climbed on the bed next to him. He smiled at his little brother. "You know not that long ago, when you made me cum in the shower?" Mikey nodded and looked at Gee. "Have you ever thought about that happening between us before?" I watched the two of them, leaning against the shower door.

"Maybe a couple times but it had only been a passing thought at the time," Mikey replied to him.

Gerard smiled and stroked his finger down his cheek in a sensual manner. "Have you ever thought," Gerard paused running his finger over Mikey's lips, "about me fucking you."

"Not until that day. It was kind of nice, making you feel good in that way and it didn't feel weird at all."

Satisfied with his reply, Gerard leaned into him and kissed him. Mikey opened his mouth with eagerness and let his brother in. Gerard's hand ran over Mikey's growing erection, as Gee pushed him back onto the bed. Pulling away, the smile radiating off of his face and he took Mikey's cock into his mouth. He sucked Mikey so good, that Mikey was pulling at the sheets on the bed and it was making me excited. Pulling off his cock, he then buried his face into his ass and ate him out. Which I might add sent Mikey into a gasping and moaning frenzy. Once Gee was satisfied that he was ready, he pushed down his boxers and revealed his dripping erection. Mikey licked his lips as Gee pushed it inside of Mikey's ass. 

He began to ride him, leaning down and kissing him while he did. Mikey's hands were on his cock, stroking himself at the same pace that Gee was fucking him. I glanced over at Rox and she looked as if she was in a euphoric bliss in her chair. Shaking my head, I looked back at the bed and I watched Gerard fuck him at a nice pace. His eyes wandered over to me and locked with mine. I could see the passion in his eyes and at that point, I couldn't tell if he was more excited that he was fucking Mikey or that I was watching him. At that moment, I had never been more turned on in my life.

Pulling his eyes from mine, he looked down at Mikey watching him stroke himself and began to pound his ass. He wanted to cum, needed to cum even might have been the better choice of words there. Both of the Ways, moaning and breathless caused by each other was nothing less then the most beautiful thing in the world right now. "Cum for me little bro," Gerard breathed out. Mikey's eyes connected with his, he stroked himself rapidly a few more times and then moaned out closing his eyes. That sent Gerard over the edge, he pulled out of as he started to cum and came all over his brother. He stayed there in that position, stroking himself gently and looking down at his brother. The two of them smiling at each other for a few minutes before Gerard remembered me just off to the side of the bed.

He got up and came over to me still smiling. I couldn't help it, it was contagious and I smiled back. Opening the door to the bathroom, I led him back in but before we got back to his cage, he had me pinned up against the wall and he was kissing me. When he pulled away, our eyes found each others and he spoke, "It was even hotter having you watching me fuck Mikey." He pushed his hand inside of my pants and then pushed his fingers into my pussy. "I knew you'd be wet," he said biting my neck softly as he fucked me with his fingers. "I want you to cum too, because without you, I never would of gotten to fuck Mikey like that." I moaned as he kissed me deeply. Gerard had me so turned on that it only took a few minutes before I came all over his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and sucked them dry. "You taste so perfect," he said, "just like you."

I blushed and as he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, I pulled him to me and kissed him. "I was thinking you were the one that was perfect," I said pushing him off me and pulling him out the door and back to his restraints.


	19. Pretend

Tomorrow was the day. The day that would either end or start a new beginning. It all depended on what happened once we released the Ways. I could hear Mikey sobbing in his cage with Rox and telling her that he didn't want to leave her and that he loved her. I was almost too afraid to go see Gerard. Afraid that he would look at me and tell me that tomorrow was the day that my life as a felon would begin. I sat a long time procrastinating it. I had even failed to make lunch because I had lost track of time. When I actually looked at the clock and realized that it was four pm, I shrugged and got up to make a late lunch/early dinner for everyone. Rox and Mikey ate together in the cage after I served them, then I went out for Gerard's plate. I made him coffee to go with it and then made way over to him.

As I walked over to him, I put the plate and coffee down. Then I undid both of his restraints. He looked at me curiously as he began to eat. "So, it's true?"

I nodded my head, "tomorrow is the day," I said lying down on the bed behind him and onto my back.

We sat in silence as he ate and drank his coffee. When he was done he pushed the table away from him and turned towards me. He climbed over me, a smile on his face and he spoke, "maybe we should make the most out of this." It was then that he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"You aren't going to run away," I said moaning softly at the trail of kisses on my neck.

"Why would I run away, when I have everything that I want right here," he said moving his head so that or eyes locked together. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and our tongues were entwined together. He pushed my shirt up and over my head, then began to kiss me softly all over as he removed my bra. I was totally and fully his as his tongue danced over my nipples. Gerard's hands moved down, sliding off my shorts and undies. His soft trail of licks and kisses went down over my stomach and down to my sweet spot. Burying his face inside my pussy, he began to eat me out and he put my legs over his shoulders while he did. My hands fell into his hair, pushing him further in and moaning loudly. When he pulled his face out, he looked at me as he pushed his hard cock inside of me and began moving in and out. His lips met mine once again. Our bodies moved together rhythmically as if they were always destined to be that way. When we came it happened at the same time, I yelled out and he groaned with me.

He then rolled off me, lying on his side and looking at me and I turned towards him. My eyes ran over his searching for what, I wasn't even sure. I felt the tears fighting to come and before I knew it they were falling. He tried to wipe them away with kisses but still they fell. "Tomorrow might break me more," I whispered.

"It's not tomorrow yet," he said pushing my hair behind my ear, "as I see it, it is still early," he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest, "and right here and right now we have each other and I am going to pretend that it is forever." Kissing my forehead, his entwined his fingers with mine. We fell asleep that way, him unrestrained, cage door unlocked and he never even thought about running away because all he wanted was to be by my side.

*****

Mikey cried, "I don't want to go. I'm going to stay right here with you, forever." Rox's heart was breaking and she couldn't help but cry with him. She had undone his restraints when she went in, Rox knew that he wouldn't run away. All Mikey wanted to do was stay with her. He put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her lips towards him and he kissed her. "Promise me you will always love me," he said looking into her eyes.

"Always Mikey, there is no one else that my heart could ever belong to in this whole wide world," she said as she kissed him again. "You know," she said to him, "we never did get to have sex in the shower while you were here."

He raised his eyebrow, jumped off the bed and pulling her by the arm off the bed and into the shower room. She watched him turned the water on and she took her clothes off and then joined him under the water. Their lips met full of wet kisses, as their hands ran over each others bodies. Turning her around, he bent over and pushed himself inside of her. He fucked her hard and their moans echoed throughout the room. His hands on her hips, as he rammed himself in on out of her. They kept it up until he came inside of her and then he pulled her back up, dropping to his knees. Mikey began to eat her pussy, her hands entwined into his hair and then she came by the magic of his tongue. 

They then toweled themselves off, went back to the bed and they curled up into each others arms. Mikey had cried the whole time, trying to make a mental note of everything that they were doing just so that he could remember it forever and then he then kissed her neck softly. "I will always be yours," he whispered into her ear. She smiled, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in the man she loves arms.

*****

My eyes flickered open and Gerard was sitting next to me in the bed. He smiled down at me and as I sat up he leaned over to kiss me softly. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"I wanted to ask if I could help you make breakfast today," he said looking into my eyes.

I nodded and we both climbed off of the bed. As I went to walk out of the cage, he grabbed my hand and we walked out hand in hand to the kitchen. "Want pancakes this morning?"

He smiled, "that would be quite wonderful. Here, you sit down and and I will make them." I had nodded and watched him. If didn't know where something was, he asked me where it was and I told him. Once we sat down to eat, Rox came walking in the kitchen rubbing her eyes as if she was dreaming. "Morning," he said to her.

"Should I get Mikey?"

I shrugged, "might as well," I said to her. She went to get him, then four of us sat in silence, eating our breakfast and trying to forget that today everything changed for all of us...again.

*****

We tied their hands and put them in the way back of the RV. I drove to the garage where Gerard's car was stored and opened the door. His car was sitting there, a bit dusty but all in one piece. I went in, started the car and to my surprise it started. I left it running and then went back onto the RV. Rox and I led them off of the RV and into the garage. Mikey and Rox were in tears as she kissed him good bye and undid the ropes that bound his hands.

"Good bye, my love," she said stroking his cheek and kissing him. 

"Don't say good bye," Mikey said to her, "say until we meet again. True love never says good bye," he kissed her again and then she turned to go back to the RV.

I looked at Gerard, then untied his ropes around his hand. "Here is your wallet, just as it was then."

He took it from my hand and I turned to go back on the RV. "You can't just walk away from me," he said stopping me and turning me to face him.

"I hate good byes," I said revealing the tears streaking down my face. He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, he had the biggest smile on his face and he moved to the door of his car.

"I love you, Juli. Carry that with you where ever you go," he said and with that I turned towards the RV never looking back.


	20. First Day of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you that read this fic have enjoyed it. I never imagined writing a kidnapping fic but here it was in my lap. My best friend humanwreckage gave me a lot of the 'kinky' ideas in the story.

I sat in the backseat of the car watching the world whip by me and sighed. It had been a almost year to the day since Rox and I had let them go. I did go to the psychiatrist and I was on medication. Rox and I were sad most days. There were days both of us would woke up expecting to find them lying next to us but they weren't there. Both of them were doing well in their music careers and both of them refused to say where they were for six months. There was rumors that Gerard had left Lindsey but nothing that I could actual verify. Mikey wrote daily about the girl he loved named Rox on his twitter. Nobody knew who she was and she was to afraid to tell him that it was her. I had my new book published and I was now on a book tour. 

Even with the tour my life was still mundane. I spent most of my time on twitter, interacting with fans and friends. Gerard had followed me, though I am not sure if he followed me because he knew that it was me or if he followed me because he had read my book. Our interactions on twitter had strictly been whatever the other one was talking about, it was never personal and always made me miss him more. "We're here," the driver said breaking me out of my thoughts. He parked the car, climbed out and opened the door for me. My agent was waiting for me at the curb. Today wasn't just a book signing though, it was a comic con and it was like nothing I had ever done before but I had always wanted to try.

My agent rambled on about stuff that should have been her job to do without her having to ask me, it was the stuff that she got paid for after all. We walked into the building. "You have about an hour before your signing starts," she said, "is there anything that you want to do?"

"Honestly, I didn't even bother to look who was here. Maybe we can just walk around," I said and she nodded. One of my most favorite things to do was to people watch and where better to do it then at a comic con where people were cosplaying everything from Batman to Spongebob. I smiled and giggled a bit to myself at the amusement of humans in general. I saw one of my comic book writing friends from twitter and I stopped at his table. Waving to him, I caught his eye and he called me over. We shook hands, meeting for the first time in person and got to talk for a few minutes before someone stepped into the line. I left him to his fans and went on my way. I suddenly felt my cell phone in my pocket vibrating and I pulled it out seeing that it was Rox. She knew where I was, there was no way that she would call me unless something was wrong.

"Hello," I said hitting the button.

"I know your busy but you need to know that I just talked to Mikey and he is on his way here now."

"What? Wait. Slow down."

"Mikey realized it was me from a reply I made to him on twitter. He followed me and dmed me."

"What did he say?" I said putting my finger up to my ear and straining to hear her over all of the people.

"That he loves me, he misses me and he wants us to be together."

"Oh," I said. I was happy for her but I still didn't think I would ever get what I wanted.

"Juli, Gerard is there."

"Gerard is where?"

"He is at your comic con." I turned around searching the crowd and the people signing autographs. "He got himself booked on it because he knew you were going to be there." Everything was going in slow motion and whatever else she said, I had no idea because my heart was beating so heavy in my chest that it was all I could hear. 

At some point, I hung up and my agent led me to my table. Where I sat down. 'Snap out of it,' I told myself and I took a deep breath, pretending to be excited to meet all these people. The line was already formed and I could see people waiting in anticipation to come meet me. As the hour to the minute hit they let fans start coming in. I talked and laughed with my fans. We took pictures and I signed pictures until my hand hurt. 

Then I realized that people got louder, there was a little bit of yelling and fussing and I looked up from my table. There was Gerard. He had stopped a bit away from me and was looking at me. Our eyes met, mine filled with tears for the man that I loved and he walked forward towards me. 

"Hi," he said reaching the table.

"Hey," I said, overcome with so much emotion that I hadn't even realized that tears had begun to fall from my eyes.

"I'm a big fan," he said, putting a drawing of me on the table. I looked down at it, running my finger over it and the next thing I knew he was standing at my side. "When you love someone," he said, "there is no distance between them and no amount of time can change that." Reaching up he wiped the tears off of my cheek. "I have been nothing without you, my heart has not been the same, I realized that I need you in my life and I think that you need me too." His hand stroked my cheek and the crowd had gone quiet. "Let's start over. You and I, from today on but I don't want to stop until it is death do us part."

I threw my arms around his neck and my lips touched his. He wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me off the floor and spinning me around. The crowd erupted into a cheer and as he put me back onto the floor, we looked into each others eyes and smiled. "I think I'd like that a lot." My pocket was vibrating like crazy and I knew that my twitter must be exploding with people tweeting at me that had just witnessed our little spectacle.

"Good, because my life has been hell without you. Just promise me that you will never leave me again."

"I promise, " I said kissing his lips softly again.

*****

People still ask how Gerard and I met all these years later but we don't answer the question. No one has ever found out and on one ever will. It is kind of crazy to look back and think that all that wrong actually turned into something right. The world does work in mysterious ways. Gerard tells me all the time that he loved me from the moment that he knew who I really was. That even in the dire circumstances that he was in, he saw the other side of me and always wanted to be by my side. Now all these years later, the four of us are still together and everything in the world is actually right.

I am lying with my head on his chest, Gerard is playing with my hair and he is singing softly to me, "This is the first day of my life, swear I was born right in the doorway. I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed. They're spreading blankets on the beach, yours is the first face that I saw, I think I was blind before I met you. Now I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been but I know where I want to go and so I thought I'd let you know, that these things take forever. I especially am slow but I realize that I need you and I wondered if I could come home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the ending? I love feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
